


Let Me Show You How Much You Mean To Me

by Dylangasmsforusall (En_Kelleher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff! So much Fluff!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/Dylangasmsforusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is cooking Isaac his favorite dinner to surprise him and show him how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How Much You Mean To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the absolutely looovely Gabriella, aka Gabby, who asked for this fluffy adorableness on Tumblr and I couldn't resist writing it!!
> 
> I hope it's what you're looking for, love, and all of you who read it! =D Also, this is unbeta'd and stuff. Mistakes are mine!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at dylangasmsforusall and en_kelleher on twitter (I'm too lazy to put up a hyperlink at the moment, but there you go)!

Stiles and Isaac had been roommates since they moved off to college. They still had contact with the pack, of course, but it was mostly just the two of them in their one bedroom apartment. Stiles wasn't even complaining about that, though, because he loved having Isaac all to himself. In all reality, Stiles was relieved when they moved off to college together and he got to get to know Isaac on a more than 'just-starting-to-date' kind of way. It was more intimate being in someone's living space, and they started to have their own little rhythm about things.

Stiles realized that Isaac really couldn't cook to save his life; and the toaster..and microwave...and toaster oven could totally vouch for that. Stiles wasn't sure how you catch a toaster oven on fire, but Isaac had managed. So, Stiles would do the cooking, Isaac would clean the kitchen, and they would split the other cleaning chores around the house. Stiles found out that his clothes came out super soft when Isaac did the laundry, so he'd compromised and did all of the vaccuuming in their apartment. Stiles would also dust because dusting made Isaac sneeze- and even as cute as it was when Isaac sneezed, Stiles decided cleaning up snot was just not worth making Isaac dust.

So, while Isaac was off at his evening classes, Stiles was in the kitchen. There was nothing special about the day, except that Stiles wanted to show Isaac that he loved him, so he'd decided to make Isaac's favorite meal. At least, his favorite meal that Stiles could actually cook in their small kitchen, which was his mother's chicken parm recipe. He had bread crumbs all over him, tomato sauce smeared on his cheek, and the kitchen was kind of a hot mess, but the aroma could probably be smelt all the way through the building, so it was totally worth it. And it would be even more worth it when Isaac grinned at him.  
  
Stiles knew att first, Isaac had been a little apprehensive about just the two of them living together. While they were dating, there was a very good chance (at least in Isaac's opinion) that living together would ruin it or Stiles would find something about Isaac that he didn't like and the relationship would fall apart. As the weeks passed, however, Isaac had started to relax a little bit about the whole thing (talks with Derek and Scott had helped, although it mainly consisted of Derek telling him to stop being an idiot about the whole thing, and Scott reassuring him that Stiles wouldn’t find anything wrong with Isaac and stop loving him, much to Stiles’s relief).

Stiles knew that once Isaac got out of class, he was headed towards their apartment, and the smell of what Stiles was cooking would hit him almost right away. He knew that a slightly goofy, lopsided grin would slip onto Isaac's lips as he walked into the apartment.  
  
"Have I told you I love you lately?" Isaac asked, his voice suddenly behind Stiles. He probably came in and walked into the kitchen while Stiles was daydreaming about Isaac’s lips or something equally enthralling about his angel-faced boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, you told me this morning." Stiles grinned over his shoulder, only startling a little bit at Isaac's voice suddenly being behind him. He was in the process of going after himself, cleaning up as much as he could so that Isaac wouldn't have to do the pile of dishes and basically wipe down the entire kitchen once they were finished eating. Stiles wasn't an asshole; he was doing something nice for Isaac, so he wasn't going to make him clean up everything once they'd eaten dinner.  
  
"I'm telling you again, then." Isaac grinned back at him, moving more into the kitchen. "I can clean up, y'know. I mean, you cooked." He reached out to pull Stiles closer to him, kissing him briefly. "Only fair."  
  
Stiles shook his head, turning around to lean back against the counter and tug Isaac closer to him. "No, no. I'm not going to make you clean this huge mess up just because I got a little crazy in here. Besides, I'm making this dinner for you cuz I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and that'd be pointless if you had to clean it all up." He snorted a little, sliding his bubble covered hands up Isaac's chest before moving his arms loosely around Isaac’s shoulders.  
  
Isaac moved along where Stiles tugged him, pressing a little bit closer to him. Playfully bumping their noses together, Isaac pulled away a little, cocking his head to the side slightly. "I know how much I mean to you." He settled his hands on Stiles's hips. "And I'd feel kind of bad with you cleaning all of this." Isaac looked around the kitchen with a quiet little laugh. "You made a huge mess. Seriously."  
  
"I know I did." Stiles laughed a little bit, dropping his head forward to press his face into Isaac's neck. "But that's okay. I'll clean it up."  
  
"Okay." Isaac nodded a little, smiling when Stiles pressed his face into his neck. "Is the food almost done though?" He asked, sliding his hands up Stiles's sides a little lazily.  
  
Stiles nodded a little bit, "Maybe about fifteen more minutes." He moved his head a little, grinning against Isaac's neck lightly. "Why? S'it got your mouth watering already?"  
  
"Yeah, but your food always does." Isaac laughed quietly, the smile growing on his face when he felt Stiles grin. "It's lucky I have you, because I'd probably starve otherwise."  
  
"Nah, you'd just get flabby from all the fast food and take out." He grinned, pressing his lips against Isaac's neck lightly.  
  
"Or that. Though I don't think I'd really like fast food or take out after the food you've made." Isaac made a little noise when Stiles kissed his neck, his face flushing a bit.  
  
Stiles could practically feel the heat coming off of Isaac's skin as he flushed. It was probably of the cutest things about Isaac. "mm, you'd totally just starve then, huh?" He laughed softly against Isaac's neck, feeling his breath warm the itty bitty space between them.  
  
"Well, yeah, I did say that." Isaac twitched a little when Stiles' breath touched his neck. "Oh my god, Stiles." He whined, his face flushing more, and Stiles suspected he was wrinkling his nose slightly at him even though Stiles wasn't looking at him.  
  
Stiles laughed again, pressing a firmer kiss to Isaac's skin before he let out a little 'eep' noise and pushed them both away from the counter, which awarded him a small grumble from Isaac. He stepped away from Isaac and moved to pull the oven open to look at the chicken parmesan before he looked around, reaching in to grab the baking sheet with a bare hand because he was distracted.  
  
Still flushed, he cleared his throat and then quickly reached out to grab Stiles's hand that was reaching into the oven. "Stiles, you sort of need something to cover your hand before you reach in there, y'know." He told him, entwining their fingers together  
  
Stiles jumped a little bit, kind of backing up into Isaac a bit. "Holy god." He mumbled, dropping his head back against Isaac's shoulder. "I am really glad you have werewolf reflexes and stuff because a trip to the hospital would have ruined this whole thing." He grinned a little bit loosely, squeezing Isaac's hand a little bit.  
  
Snorting a bit, Isaac nuzzled Stiles's cheek before hiding his face a little against his neck. "That definitely would've. And there would be people fussing all over you, and I know you don't like that kind of stuff."  
  
Stiles shook his head, "No, I really don't." He smiled, lifting up their hands to press his lips to the back of Isaac's hand. "Okay Im gonna try this again, right." He grinned as he moved to grab an oven mitten before reaching into the oven to grab the baking sheet.  
  
Reluctantly releasing his hold on Stiles, Isaac lounged back against the counter, watching Stiles with a small smile. "I probably shouldn't distract you when you're in the kitchen." The smile widened a little bit as he watched Stiles.  
  
Stiles set the baking sheet down on the stove, moving around to grab a bag of Mozzarella cheese to smother the top of the chicken parmesan with the cheese. "Yeah, you're always distracting me, though, whether you're actually standing here or I’m just imagining you and stuff."  
  
At Stiles's words, Isaac started to smile slowly again. "You think about me when I'm not here?" He asked, glancing down at the food before he looked back at Stiles, still smiling a little.  
  
Stiles glanced over his shoulder, "Duh. I think about you _all the time_. " He pointed out with a grin. "Especially when I'm in class and spacing out."  
  
"I think about you too." Isaac said with a goofy little grin. "Especially today. Class was horrible. And boring." He pulled a face, shaking his head slightly.  
  
Stiles grinned, putting the baking sheet back into the oven to melt the cheese on top. He closed the oven and turned around to step over to Isaac. "What did you think about?" He asked, looking up at Isaac through his eye lashes. Sometimes Stiles really loved that Isaac was taller than him.  
  
Isaac flushed a little bit again, shrugging. "Just you. And other...stuff." He said vaguely, reaching out to take both of Stiles's hands. Squeezing them gently, Isaac gave him a tiny little smile.  
  
"What kind of other stuff?" Stiles asked, stepping closer and slotting his feet between Isaac's as he leaned closer to him.  
  
"I dunno." Isaac's face flushed a little again, staring down at their feet. "You kissing me and stuff." He gave a laugh, playing with Stiles's fingers a little.  
  
"Kissing you and stuff." Stiles chuckled a little, leaning forward to press his lips to Isaac's forehead since his head was ducked down to stare at their feet. "I like the ‘and stuff’ as much as kissing you."  
  
"I like it too." Isaac looked at him with another small smile. Lifting his head up, Isaac pulled him closer and pressed their lips together a little.  
  
Stiles smiled against Isaac’s lips, stepping the tiniest bit closer to press his lips a little more firmly to Isaac's. "I like you." Stiles mumbled, grinning all crookedly.  
  
"Like you more." Isaac mumbled against his lips with a quiet laugh. He bit at Stiles's bottom lip for a second before tilting his head back a little more, the goofy smile back on his face.  
  
Stiles let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Poppycock." He said, his expression completely serious despite the ridiculous word that he knew always made Isaac laugh.  
  
Isaac started to giggle hysterically at the word, actually snorting slightly. He shook his head, burying his face against the side of Stiles's neck and leaning closer to him.  
  
Stiles broke the serious expression before he wrapped his arms around Isaac loosely, rubbing at his back. "God I love that sound." He mumbled, pressing his face into the curve of Isaac's shoulder a little bit.  
  
"Do you?" Isaac asked, starting to giggle a little bit harder. He wrapped his arms around Stiles's shoulders, still keeping his face pressed against the side of his neck, continuing to laugh.  
  
"I really do." Stiles nodded with a grin. He turned his head a little to brush his lips over the sensitive spot just where Isaac's jaw met his neck. "And I really really love you, too. Have I told you that lately?"  
  
Isaac shivered a little when Stiles's lips touched the sensitive spot on his neck. "You did." He smiled, nuzzling Stiles's cheek a little. "Right before I left for class, actually. Nice to hear it though."  
  
Stiles grinned, moving to slide his hand lightly up the side of Isaac's neck, hooking his thumb under Isaac's jaw to lift his head. Stiles pressed a series of kisses to Isaac's lips, "I" kiss, "love", kiss, "you," kiss, kiss, "i love you." kiss, kiss, kiss, "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."  
  
The more Stiles said it, the wider Isaac's smile got, along with his face starting to flush a little more red now. "Don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that, you know."  
  
"Well then I'll have to make a point to say it even more, then, huh?" Stiles grinned, kissing each of Isaac's blushing cheeks lightly.

Stiles definitely made it a point to say those three words to Isaac more. He did it several times while they were eating, just slipping it in to the conversation as the two of them ate the amazing dinner that Stiles made for them while Stiles held on to Isaac’s hand lightly, brushing his thumb over Isaac’s knuckles lightly. He absolutely loved it when Isaac was happy and relaxed, flushing slightly at Stiles’s words and innuendos.  
  
In all reality, Stiles just really loved being with Isaac, making him happy; and he would probably do whatever it took to keep that boyish grin on Isaac’s face. Even if that meant pulling Isaac out of his chair and dancing him around the room, held close to Stiles’s body as Stiles sang the words to an overly romantic song all breathy in to Isaac’s ear as they slowed the dancing down to what would more aptly be called swaying in place in each other’s’ arms.  
  
Stiles muttered “I love you” to Isaac during their dance, and later on after he’d cleaned up the kitchen completely and pulled Isaac into their bedroom. When he’d pushed Isaac onto the bed and wrapped himself around Isaac like a lanky octopus, he’d muttered the words against the back of Isaac’s neck as he held him close until the both of them ended up falling asleep, completely clothed, just cuddled up close to each other.


End file.
